Secret Love
by AznCookiee
Summary: Kukai and Amu has been coming to school really late together and going home together.Will a new student find out why?Or will it stay like this forever?R&R.Chapter 11 is up!warning:.Chapter 10 not lemon but a little sexual  That is All!
1. Chapter 1

Kawaii-Hey guy this is my frist FanFiction Please tell me if its good or bad

Kawaii-And there is no shugo chara in this chapter maybe a little bit of them like Ran,Miki,Su,My shugo chara,and Daichi.

Amu-Lets get it on with already!

Kawaii-Oh Amu I didn't know you like Kukai that Much!

Amu-*Blush*Be Quiet!

Kawaii-_If the word is like this that means its in their thoughts_

Kawaii-and all of them are all in the same class

Kukai-Kawaii Does Not Own Shugo Chara or its Characters

Kawaii-Lets begin!

*Amu's House*

It was 7:30 in the morning when Amu fell off her bed and had to wake looked at her clock and read 7:31 A.M. she rushed to get ready after about a few minutes she was ready then the doorbell ranged Midori open the door.

"Good Morning "said a young boy."Hello and who are you?" Asked Midori."I'm one of Hinamori's friends"said the boy."I see came in" said Midori."AMU YOUR FREIND IS HERE" said Midori."COMING" said Amu.

Then there were footsteps coming down the stair."Who is i- Kukai!"said Amu."Yo Hinamori" said Kukai."What are you doing here?" asked Amu."I came to pick you up!" said that Kukai grabbed Amu's risk and dashed out of the house with Amu ofcourse.

*At School*

Amu was breathing hard as always."Hinamori your out of shape". said Kukai grinning."Kukai" said Amu."What Hinamori?"asked Kukai still grinning."Its Amu"said Amu."Huh?"said Kukai now confused."My name is Amu not Hinamori"said Amu.*Grin*"Ok Hinamori"said Kukai."ITS AMU'said Amu."Hahahahah just kidding Amu"said Kukai.

*Amu blushed*(In Amu's Head)_Why am I blushing when he said my name!Its not like I like him no I like Ikuto or do I like him.(In Amu's Head)_"Yo Amu you there"asked Kukai."Huh oh sorry Kukai" said Amu."Gosh Amu I never knew you where a big airhead"said Kukai."I am not!Oh no we're going to be late"said the both of them ran to class.

*After School or Royal Garden*

"Thats all for today"said Tadase."Yaya want cake!" said Yaya."Ok i'll go gets some so calm down"said Nagihiko."I agree calm down Yaya"Said and Nagihiko has been going out for a while now."Oh and we will have a new student tomorrow too"said Tadase."Yaya can't wait till she come! "said Yaya."Wait Yaya how do you know its a girl?"asked Tadase.

"Sorry I'm late guys"said Amu."Yo Everyone"said Kukai behind Amu."Kukai,Amu-chi!"said Yaya.'Souma-Kun,Hinamori-san(is that what he calls he?)"said Tadase."Hey Amu and Kukai"said Rima."Yo Kukai,Amu-Chan" said Nagihiko."Hinamori-san,Souma-kun tomorrow we will have a new student arriving"said Tadase."I see"said Amu."Yaya knows it a girl"said Yaya".Really now how do you know that Yaya" asked Amu."Secret"said Yaya."She past by the teachers lounge and over heard them"said Rima."Rima-tan had to ruin the fun"said Yaya pouting."Hahahahah"said Amu."Well the meeting is over time to go home"said Tadase.

"WHAT!" said stared at Amu."I'm that late?"said Amu."Yaya jealous of Amu-Chi" said Yaya."Why are you jeolous of me Yaya?"asked Amu."Amu-Chi didn't have to go to the meeting"Said Yaya."Hahahahah Yaya don't worry it was my fault for making Amu late"said of them exept for Amu was shocked."Kukai why did you make Amu-Chi late?"asked Yaya.

"I was having her do a 500 meter dash with me"said Kukai."But Amu-chi doesn't look tired at all" said Yaya."Well after me and Amu was done with our dash we went for ice cream"said Kukai."WHAT Kukai and Amu-Chi is so mean"said Yaya *fake snob* ."Wh-what did we do?"asked Amu."Kukai and Amu-Chi went to go get Ice cream without Yaya"said Yaya still crying.

"Gomenasai Yaya I promise to take you someother time ok?" said Kukai."Yaya happy and you better keep your promise"said Yaya."Hai Hai(yes in japanese if you don't know.) just don't rip my head off"said Kukai."Well bye guys"said Tadase and Yaya and they went home."Well Rima-Koi time to go as well"said Nagihikol."Yeah Bye Amu and Kukai"said Rima."Bye Guys"said Amu and Kukai.

"Well lets go Amu said what?"Asked Amu confused."I'll walk you home"

said Kukai."Why?"asked Amu."Its dangerous for a girl to walk home by herself"said Kukai."Bu-" said Amu but she didn't even get to finsh her sentence Kukai pulled her outside and they dashed to Amu's house.

*Amu's House*

"*Panic* Kukai *breath* you *breath* are *breath* dead *breath*"said Amu.*Grin* "Gomenasai Amu"said Kukai.*Opens door*"Well bye Kukai"said Amu."Anytime Amu oh and tomorrow i'll pick you up again"said Kukai."WHAT?"said Amu."Bye"said Kukai running and laughing at the sametime."Oh well"said Amu and she enter the house.

"I'm home"said Amu."Welcome Home Amu"said Midori."I wont be eating dinner"said Amu."Why Amu you need to eat"said Midori."I already ate"(lies) said Amu."Oh ok then"said then went up to her room and took a shower.

*After Shower*

"That felt good"said then changed into her pj and layed on her bed._Why did Kukai pick me up for school today asked Amu its so weird something up.*_Yawn*"I'm to tried to think anymore" said Amu and she fell alseep.

Amu's House*

Amu's POV

I woked up when my alarm rang I hit it then open my eyes and read 7:30.I once again rush to get ready when i was done the door bell rang.I knew who it was already so i went down stairs."I forgot to ask your name yesterday"said Midori."Its Kukai Souma"said Kukai."I see and your here to pick up Amu?"asked Midori."Hai"said I was on the bottom step.

*Still Amu's POV*

"Good Morning Amu"said Kukai."Good Morning Kukai,and Mama"I said."Well lets go"said Kukai.*nods*"yeah bye Mama"I said."Bye Amu"said Midori."DASH"said Kukai and we dash all the way to school.

*At School*

*Kukiai's POV*

When we got to school everyone had their eyes on me and Amu.*whisper*"Kukai everyones staring"said Amu.*Whisper*"Are you scared"I asked in a teasing tone."N-no!Baka I'm not scared its just feels weird"said Amu.I knew she was lying.

"Yo Souma-Kun,Amu-Chan"said Nagihiko."Good Morning Amu and Kukai"said Rima with a smile on her face."Good Morning Everyone"said Amu."Yo Nagihiko and Rima-Chan"I said.

After a few minutes Tadase and Yaya arrived."Good Morning Amu-Chi,Rima-Tan,Kukai,Tadase,Nagihiko"said Yaya."Good Morning Everyone"said Tadase."Hey Tadase and Yaya"said Amu,Kukai,Rima,Nagihiko.

*In Class*

Amu's POV

"Good Morning Class"said Nikaidou and then he fell."Hahahhaha Nikaidou-Sensei your so clumsy"said some of the students."Hahahha Gomen Gomen"said Nikaidou.*Knock Knock* "oh right Class today we have a new student come on in"said Nikaidou.I saw a girl with black hair with pink streaks coming in are class i thought she was pretty cute I heard some boys saying she's cute or she's caught my eye a Shugo Chara!I looked around it seem's Tadase,Rima,Yaya,Nagihiko,and Kukai saw it to.

Rin's POV

"My name is Kaneko Rin"I said in a cold voice with no emotions."Lets see

Rin go sit next to Kukai"said Nikaidou."Hai"I said in the same cold voice."Kukai raise your hand please"said Nikaidou."Hai"said Kukai and he raised his hand.I started to walk up the aisle and sat in my seat."My names Souma Kukai"said Kukai.I looked at his hand then I stared at the front.I knew some girls were giving me the glare "how dare she do that to Kukai" or some like "She's just a wanna be".I knew some boys were glaring at Kukai like "I hate you Kukai you get to sit next to Rin-Sama" or "I wish I was Kukai right now".

I coulden't taken it anymore."Will you quit staring at me"I said still in a cold voice with no stared at me even I shown no emotion since I got here."Is something wrong Miss Kaneko"asked Nikaidou."Why yes there is Nikaidou-Sensei people need to face the front before something bad is going to happen to them"I said in my cold no emotion voice."O-ok um everyone please face the front".Everyone then turn to the front exept for Kukai her stared at her with a shock expression.

*Class is boarding so let go after school*

Normal POV

Amu,Rima,Yaya,Kukai,Tadase,and Nagihiko ran to catch up with Rin."WAIT RIN-CHAN"said Yaya stopped and turned around."You sure walk fast"said Amu."What do you want?"said Rin in her cold no emotion voice."You have a Shugo Chara right?"asked Tadase.

"Yup she sure does"said an egg that had stars all over it and then*pop*."KAWAII"said Yaya."My names Hoshi I'm Rin's would-be self"said had Black hair with a few streaks of red in it she had a star clip and wear's a Red shirt with black stripes with a black tie with 3 red stripes and Black short with red and black striped socks that goes up to her thigh with black tennis shoe.

Then another egg came out of Rin's pocket.*crack**pop*"My name is Amu I'm Rin's would-be self "said had black hair and wears a red dress with black diamonds that looks like a tight top, and a miniskirt that's a bit puffy(on profile)with black boot(kinda like Dark Jewel Boots).

"KAWAII"said Yaya."Thank you"said Hoshi and Amu."What do you want"said Rin again."We want to make you a Guardian"said Kukai while patting Rin's head."No"said Rin really,really cold."WHAT!WHY NOT"said Amu,Rima,Yaya,Kukai,Tadase,Nagihiko,Amu,and Hoshi."Because I don't want to"said Rin."B-but why not?"asked Amu."Hoshi,Amu lets go" said Rin her back already turn then she left."Bye"said Hoshi and Amu and left disappointed they thought that it would be much better for Rin if she joined the guardian.

*Story why Rin is cold*

It was a few years ago when she was dateing someone name Kyo they have gone out for 1 year and it was there anniversary she met him at the cherry blossom tree the biggest of them all it was their spot but on that day he broke up with 's heart broke and she never trust a guy End.

*At Amu's House*

Amu's POV

"I wonder why Rin decline to be a guardian its so i did decline but it different now" I wondered."Amu-Chan what are you thinking about?"asked Ran."Nothing"I replied."Could it be Kukai?"asked Miki.'WHAT! I'm not thinking about him I'm thinking about Rin" I said."Why Amu-Chan ~desu~"said Su."Because she so cold towards people" I said."Its ok Amu-Chan"said Ran with a cheer."Thats right she kinda reminds me of Rima-Chan"said Miki(I don't know what she calls Rima if you do plz tell me)."Hai ~desu~"said Su."Oh well lets just go to sleep" I said with a yawn.

*Kukai's House*

Kukai's POV

"Whats wrong Kukai" asked Daichi."Nothing" I replied.I looked at Daichi and saw his worried face."I'm fine Daichi really I'm just think of that new girl Rin" I said.I saw Daichi head lift up a bit."Really why were you thinking about her?" asked Daichi."Well"I started but got cut off by my phone."Now who could that be?"I asked."Who knows"answered Daichi.I looked at my phone the caller ID was Tadase.

Normal POV

"Hello Souma-Kun?"asked Tadase."Yeah whats up Tadase?"asked Kukai.'Souma-Kun may I come over your house please its about Amu-Chan"said Tadase with a serious voice."S-sure why not"Kukai answered."Ok then I'll be over in a little bit." said Tadase."Ok bye see you later"said Kukai."Yeah bye"said Tadase and they hung up.

Few Minutes later

Normal POV

*Knock Knock*"Coming" said Rento then he open the door."Hello um" said Tadase."Hahaha Rento" said Rento."Rento is Souma-Kun in his room?" asked Tadase.*nods*"you know where it is right?"asked Rento."Yeah" said Tadase and he took of his shoes and went inside up to Kukai's room.

*Knock Knock*"Come in!" said Kukai."Tadase" said Daichi."Hello Souma-kun,Daichi." said Tadase."Bow to your king commoners" said Kiseki."Yo Tadase" said Kukai."Souma-Kun" said Tadase with a very serious."Whats the matter Tadase?" asked Kukai a bit scared from his expression."Souma-Kun do you like Hinamori?" asked Tadase

Kawaii-Done My first chapter hope you enjoy and it took me like days and weeks so for the next chapter you have to wait cause I'm about to start school=[

Ikuto-Remeber to R&R

Amu,Tadase,Kukai,Yaya,Rima,Nagihiko,Ikuto,and rin-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Kawaii-Yay Its my second Chapter!

Amu-Kawaii does not own Shugo chara or its characters

Kawaii-Aww thx Amu I might put a kissing scene in

Amu-Really with Kukai!

Kawaii-No with Ikuto any was..

Rin-LETS BEGIN!

*Kukai's House*(Kukai's POV)

"Do you like Hinamori-san?" asked Tadase."WHAT!" I asked him very shocked from what he just said."Well do you?"Tadase asked."What gave you that idea"I asked him._What happened to him why would he ask me this me and Amu are bestfriends I thought._

"Well I think that cause you and Hinamori-san seems to be going together to school and going home together."I'm doing that cause i feel like it Tadase don't worry I don't like her"I said but then there was a sharp pain in my heart."Souma-Kun are you alright"asked Tadase really concern."I'm Fine"I lied.

"Kukai" said Daichi floating to Kukai."I'm fine really"I said then grin."That good well bye Somua-Kun see you tomorrow."Said Tadase really happy._He was so sad awhile ago now hes happy?Maybe because i told him i don't like Amu I thought._"Well lets go Kiseki" said Tadase heading towards the door."Yeah good-bye my commoners"said that they left.

*Amu's House*(Amu's POV)

I was still asleep but when my phone rang I fell off my bed (again)."Who is it amu-chan" said Ran in her sleepy voice."Who would be calling you at this time?" asked Miki she was sleepy as well."Desu" said Su."Sorry you 3 go back to sleep I'll see who it is" I said then I picked up my phone to see the caller ID.

(Normal POV)

"Tadase why would he text me right now" I asked myself."Who knows" said a voice."That voice it can't be" I said and looked to the other side of the bed."IKUTO!" I said but tried to say it quietly."Yo my love" said Ikuto."Ikuto what are you doing here" I came closer to her ear and whispered something only she can hear.

"I came here to see you Amu" said Ikuto and he kissed her on her cheek very close to her lips."I-ik-ikuto" I said I knew my face was really red."You liked it didn't you Amu"When Ikuto said that he pulled my in to a hug."I-ikuto" I said trying to loosen his grip.

"Amu came back here" said Ikuto."wait let me see what Tadase sent me" I said and fliped my phone to see what he had said.Hinamori-san can you meet me at the top of the school at lunchtime?I need to tell you :Tadase.I didn't read it out loud cause if I did Ikuto would have ripped Tadase's head off.

"What did he say" asked Ikuto."H-he a-asked me i-if I wanted to go to the mall with e-everyone tomorrow" I said I knew he woulden't belive me but I had to say something."Oh cause if he asked you to meet him at the top of the school at lunch time I would have ripped his head off" said Ikuto._It like he's reading my mind I thought._

"I am" said Ikuto."What?" I said."hahahahaha just kidding" said Ikuto."amu-chan whats with all the noise" said Ran rubbing her eyes."Ikuto-kun~desu~" said Su."Yoru" said Miki."Nya" said Yoru then Ran,Miki,and Su hugged him."Your quite a player Yoru" said Ikuto."your just jeolous nya" said Yoru

"What did you just say" asked Ikuto with a dark arua around him."Nothing nya" said Yoru running for the Yoru was to late Ikuto pulled his cheek to make him come back and he started to stretch his cheeks even more."Ikuto thats not nice" I said and Ikuto let go of Yoru's cheek and hugged me again.

"Ikuto look what you did to Yoru" I said looking at his cheeks it was red."Su help him" I said when i called for Su she wasn't there."Su?" I asked."She went back to her egg a long time ago amu-chan"answered Ran.I loosened Ikuto's grip and walked over to Su's egg I picked it up and called her."Su come out I need your help." I said

Then you heard a ."What is it amu-chan?" asked Su."Can you help Yoru with his cheek?" I asked really concern."Hai ~desu~" said Su and she floated over to Yoru."Can i help pleaseee" asked Miki.I knew well everyone knew but not had a huge crush for ~desu~ said Su.'Yay!" said Miki."Can you draw bandages for me ~desu~"asked Su."Hai" said Miki and she started to draw bandages.

"let me go get a cold ice pack ~desu~ said Su."GO GO GO SU AND MIKI" said Ran cheering."Done" said Miki."Drew, Draw, Drawn!" said Miki and 2 bandages were in front of her.'Thank you ~desu~"said Su.I saw Su put the bandages on."Thank you" said Yoru.

"Hey Yoru" I said."What nya" asked Yoru."Miki needs to tell you something." I said and winked at Miki.I saw Miki blushed 5 different colors."What is it nya" said Yoru."W-well" started saw me whisper something to Su."Hai ~desu~ said Su and she flew over to Miki and whisper what I had just told her."amu-chan said just go for it ~desu~.said Su.I saw Miki take a deep breath.

"Yoru w-wil you g-go o-out with m-me?" Miki asked while her eyes were close.I looked and saw a shocked shook his head."Ofcourse I will nya." said all saw Yoru kiss Miki."About time" said Ikuto.

After a while the sun came up."I didn't even get to sleep much" I said a little grumpy."Yoru lets go" said Ikuto afraid I might explode."Ok nya bye" said Yoru and he gave Miki a good bye kiss."BYE IKUTO AND YORU" said Ran

The Ikuto character change with Yoru."See you later" said Ikuto and he leaned down and kiss my cheek close to my lip."Bye Ikuto" I said and then he jumped out and then well I said and then got ready.

Kukai's POV

When I got to Amu's house I was still thinking of what Tadase said last night._I wonder why I had that pain in my heart for it not like I like Amu._I felt another sharp pain in my heart._I wonder do I like Amu?_I took a deep breath and knocked on Amu's door.

When Amu opened it my heart skipped a beat."H-hey Amu" I said."Kukai are you alright your face is all red" asked Amu with a worry face._My face is red does this mean I like her?_I thought."Earth to Kukai" said Amu."Huh?sorry Amu" I said feeling my face getting hot."Kukai are you sure your alright your face is like really red."asked Amu."I'm fine Lets go DASH" said Kukai.

*At school*(Amu's POV)

When we got to school Rima,Yaya,Nagihiko,and Tadase was standing there waiting for them."Good Morning Everyone" I said with a big smile."Yo Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Tadase"said Kukai.I saw Tadase with a unhappy face._Why is Tadase unhappy he's always happy._I thought.

"Good Morning Amu,and Kukai." said Rima."Yo Amu-chan and Kukai" said Nagihiko."Good Morning Amu-Chi and Kukai" said Yaya with a evil grin."Good Morning Hinamori-san and Souma-Kun" said Tadase."Yaya whats wrong why are you grinning" I asked.

Yaya POV

When Amu-Chi asked me why I was grinning I said."Because Amu-Chi I have a plann that will make Rin-Chan become a guardian." I said and laugh evily."Scary" said Amu."Whats your plan Yaya?" asked Kukai."Come here" said Yaya and she whisper her evil plan

Kawaii-Done I know its short but I'm working on my 3rd chapter as well so don't worry

Ikuto-I like it I get to kiss Amu twice

Amu-*blush*

Kawaii-Amu you two timer

Amu-I AM NOT

*kawaii and Amu argue in background*

Rin-Will you two Shut it

Kukai-remember to R&R

Amu,Kukai,Ikuto,Tadase,Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Rin,and Kawaii-BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Kawaii-Hey Guys this is my 3rd chapter yay

Kukai-Kawaii does not own shugo chara or its character but she does own Rin and her amazing chapters.

Kawaii-awwwww thx Kukai

Rin Lets beg-

Amu-Hey Kawaii why did you make Ikuto kiss me?

Rin-How dare you interrupt me

Amu-Sorry

Rin-any was

Kawaii-LETS BEGIN!

*School*(kukai's POV)

When I heard Yaya's plan I was shocked that she made such an evil and Nagihiko who were laughing because of the plan joined didn't like the plan at frist but then gave up cause Yaya said she would be his servent for 1 liked it as much as I did so we set the plan up for today.

Yaya's POV

I saw Rin-Chan coming to school."She's coming everyone into their positions" I said and everyone went to their positions."Yaya-chan Rin-chan is coming your way" said Nagihiko in the walky talky."Got it" I said and jumped out in front of Rin."Good Morning Rin-Chan." I said

Rin's POV

Yaya just jump in front of me but when she said "Good morning Rin-chan" I coulden't help but answer."Good Morning Yaya."I said in my cold no emotion voice."Well bye Rin-Chan!" said Yaya and she left.I got suspicious but kept on walking.

Amu's POV

"Amu-Chi she's coming your way" said Yaya."Got it" I answered was coming closer then I pulled a string which spilled black paint on her.

Kukai's POV

I heard a scream and ran towards was a horrible didn't hit Rin it hit something even more right Saaya.I heard a lot of people laugh at ran crying."Man almost had her time for plan B" said Yaya."Yaya i don't think thats a good ide-" Amu tried to stop her but the bell rang.

*lets skip to Lunchbreak*(Amu's POV)

I was was walking up to the top of the I opened it I saw Tadase"Hinamori-san you came!" said Tadase."I won't let my friend down now would I" I asked."Hahahaha I guess your right." said Tadase."So what did you want to talk about?" I asked."Well Hinamori-san."started Tadase

*Lets go to Yaya,Kukai,Nagihiko,and Rima*

"Tadase and Amu-Chi's late" whined Yaya."Kukai And Nagihiko go look for them" Rima told and Naghiko agreed."why don't you two start it."Kukai said."It only takes two people" nagihiko added."Ok lets start Rima-tan" said Yaya.

Kukai's POV

Me and Nagihiko split up I looked upstairs and Nagihiko looked downstairs.I look all of the classes restrooms(not girl he asked girls to check)I even asked people if they have seen I checked the Roof top .

Amu's POV

"Hinamori-san" started Tadase."What is it Tadase"I asked."Will y-you g-go o-out with me."Asked Tadase his face red eyes close.I was shocked.I heard the door close I didn't know who it was."Will you Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked again.

"Sorry Tadase I don't like you that way we still can be friends right?" I asked when I saw his happy face turn to a sad face."I guess."Said a disappointed Tadase."Well lets go the others are probable waiting for us" I said."Yeah" said Tadase smileing a little.

Kukai's POV

I was running down the halls and I even past Nagihiko."Did you find the-"said Nagihiko but got cut off._I wonder why Kukai is upset?_Nagihiko thought.I ran out the school._Why why do I feel so sad and upset and jeolous._

I ran all the way to some place I never was beautiful cherryblossom trees I spotted it a Huge CherryBlossom Tree I ran towards it but I spotted a figure."Who's there" said the figure with a cold no emotion voice."

R-rin?" I asked."Kukai?What are you doing here?" asked Rin in her Cold no emotion voice."I was just pasting by and saw this big cherryblossom tree." I answered."Something is wrong isn't"Rin asked._How does she know something is wrong._"Nothing is wrong" I lied."You can't lie to me"said Rin.

Rin's POV

I told Kukai that he couldn't lie to me."Tell me what happen? I asked."Fine" said Kukai._He gave up so fast._"well i saw Tadase ask Amu out." said Kukai."I see you like her don't you?"I asked."I don't know.".

"You were jeolous,upset,and sad right?" I asked."How did you know?" Kukai asked."It happen to me once."I said."Sorry" said Kukai."Its ok but did you hear her say yes?" I asked."Well no not really" said Kukai."Then don't get jeolous just yet" I said."I guess your right" said Kukai.

Kukai's POV

I thank Rin and left.I ran to Amu's house to see her light on.I knocked on the opened the door."Hello Kukai" said Midori."Hello Midori is Amu here?" I asked."She's in her room" said Midori."May I come in?" asked Kukai."Ofcourse Kukai" said Midori and she stepped out of the way to let Me in.I removed my shoe and stepped in.

Amu's POV

I heard voice down stair's but didn't care I continue to do my homework."Hey amu-chan I feel a shugo chara somewhere" said Ran."Me to" said Miki she was working on Amu's new outfit."Hai ~desu~" said Su making tea.I heard a knock on my door."Come in" I said."Amu your friend is here" said Midori."Who?" I asked.

"Yo Amu" said Kukai."Kukai?" I said a little shocked after all he did disappear after all."I'll leave you two alone" said she left."What are you doing here?" I asked."I wanted to ask you something" said Kukai."Do you know how worried I was?" I asked."Amu I came here to wait what you were worried about me?"Kukai asked.

Kukai's POV

"Well yeah ofcourse I was worried about you your my friend" said Amu."Oh"I said kinda disappointed."What did you want to tell me" asked Amu."Yo Ran,Miki,and Su" said Daichi."Daichi" said Ran she flew over to him and they kissed eachother they have gone out like 2 weeks ago.

Normal POV

"Daichi" said Miki and Miki and Daichi high five eachother."Daichi~desu~" said Su and she gave Daichi and Kukai tea."Thank you Su" said Kukai and Daichi."Well Amu" started Kukai."What?" asked Amu."When Tadase asked you out did you say yes or no?" asked Kukai."What?that was you?"asked Amu with a shocked expression."Answer me Yes or No" asked Kukai with a serious expression.

Amu's POV

"I said no" I told him _I wonder why he's asking me this_."Who do you like?"asked Kukai."Why are you asking me this" I asked."Its because the day I started to pick you up I started to have feelings for you" said Kukai who has a face darker than my hair.I was shocked."K-kukai" I said but then he ran out of my room and out of my house.

Kukai's POV

I ran out of Amu's house I heard he call my name but I just kept on running.I looked back and Amu was running after soon flew up to me."Kukai why are you running?" asked Daichi."I made a mistake for telling her my feeling"I said running even faster.

Amu's POV

I saw Kukai getting fast and I tried to catch up.I stopped for a while."Ran character change" I said."OK Hop,Step,Jump!" said Ran and I started to fly and search for them."Its no use I can't find him"I said tired from running and flying."Don't give up Amu-chan" said Ran."Ran fly and see if you can find Daichi" I asked."No problem at all"said Ran and she flew to find Daichi."Good Luck Ran" I said.

Kukai's POV

I was running and then I came back to the big cherryblossom tree but just a few feet away then me and Daichi heard a voice."DAICHI!"Ran called."RAN!"Daichi called back."There you are do you even know how long me Amu-can,miki,and su looked for you two"asked Ran."Sorry"Daichi replied."Its ok"said Ran and they kissed eachother."Get a room"I said.

Rin's POV

I heard some voice so I hid myself to hear who it was and the voice I heard was I notice something else to Amu was coming so hid behind the tree to be safe.

Amu's POV

Me,Miki,and Su arrived and Kukai turned around and I blushed a little."Kukai" I started but got cut off by Kukai."Amu i know you don't like me but we can still be friends right?" asked Kukai."Baka" I said in my cool and spicy tone."I never said I didn't like thought I said I didn't like you?"I was shocked from what I hade said."You like me then"asked Kukai.

Kukai's POV

"You like me then"I asked a little confuse.I saw Amu walk up to me I knew I was then grabbed my shirt collar and kiss lips felt soft and we pulled apart we were breathing for air."Does that proves it?" asked Amu.I just nodded my head."Lets keep this a secret for now"said Amu.

*Next Day at Royal Garden*(Rin's POV)

I was sitting on a chair and Amu,Kukai,Rima,Nagihiko,and Tadase were all staring at me."When did you do this Yaya."I asked."Well it was at night when I saw Rin walking home and I knocked her out and then I went to a store to buy some rope"said Yaya.

"I never knew you were so smart"said Rima poking my cheeks."Will you quit poking my cheeks"I asked Rima coldly."Sorry Rima likes comedy so she like to mess with people"said Nagihiko.

"Aren't you a girl why are you in a boys uniform?"I asked."Sorry but Nagihiko is not a girl"said Tadase."Be quiet gay-rod(this is Amulet-Lovely's word plz don't kill me cuz i used it Lovely)"I said.*Goes to emo corner*"I'm a gay-rod"sais Tadase

"Now untie me"I said coldly."No not until you join the guardians"said Kukai.*Fake crys*"B-but I n-need t-to p-pick m-my l-iltle s-sister up"I said trying to fool them."Fake tears" said Nagihiko.*death glare*"why you heshe(he+she)I said."Thats not nice to call people names"said Amu.

"Be quiet before I tell your little secret"I Amu froze."K-kukai come here I need to talk to you"said Amu still shocked from what I had just said."Sure but why"asked Kukai."Just come"said Amu.

*outside*(Amu's POV)

"Kukai she know's"I said."What?"asked Kukai confused."Its Rin she knows our secret"I told him again."How does she know that?"asked Kukai not believing me."Trust me we must not let it be told yet"I said and then I walked back in.

Kukai's POV

I saw Rin smirk which means bad news."Everyone"Said Rin in a cold turn to look at her."I have something to say" said Rin."What?Is Rin-Chan going to join the guardian?"asked Yaya."No its something more important" said Rin."What is it?"asked Yaya,Rima,Nagihiko,and Tadase.

Rin's POV

When they asked me what it was I smirked at Kukai,and Amu."Well Kukai and Amu, ar-"I said but got cut of by Kukai's hand covering my mouth."You better not say it or you will regret saying it"said Kukai in a scary voice.

I just smirked."You don't scare me" I said coldly."You should be scared of me"said Kukai and he started to pinch me."That doesn't hurt me"I said coldly."I already had worse pain then that"I said shocked from what I had said let go of my skin.

"Any was Kukai and Amu are I started.

Kawaii-Done I know my second chapter is Amuto but I have a reason for that ok

Kukai-Remember to R&R

Amu,Kukai,Yaya,Tadase,Rima,Nagihiko,Ikuto,Rin,Kawaii-BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Kawaii-Hey guys my 4th chapter!

Amu-You better not tell them Rin

Rin-what if I do?

Kukai-I will kill you.

Tadase-whats going on?

Amu,Kukai,Rin-Nothing!

Kukai-Kawaii does not own Shugo Chara or it's Character but she does own Rin.

Kawaii-Rin is me you baka

Kukai-Gomenasai.

Rin-LETS BEGIN!

*Royal Garden*(Rin's POV)

"Any way Kukai and Amu are-" I started."RING"."Oh time for class guys"said was very scared that I would have told the Guardian their secret.I guess you can say they were saved by the bell.

*In school*(Normal POV)

"That was close"said Amu."To close"said Kukai and they walk into class.

(lets go to Rima,Yaya,Nagihiko,and Tadase.)

"What was that about"asked Rima."I have no idea"said Nagihiko."Yaya want to know what Rin-Chan was about to say about Amu and Kukai"said Yaya."Yeah I did to"said Tadase who was a little ,Nagihiko,Yaya,and Tadase walked into class as well.

*Royal Garden*(Rin POV)

_They are gonna let me sit here all day tied even but tape on my mouth to keep me are so dead when I get away from this place it girvs me the so flowery and well I said might as well wait I said maybe even sleep after all Yaya did keep me up all night _I I went to sleep.

*After School*(Amu's POV)

_Stupid _ _Nikaidou-Sensei."Himamori-san...Himamori-san...Himamori-san..."said Nikaidou._"Amu you there"asked Kukai."Huh yeah sorry"I said."Lets go to the Royal Garden together" said Kukai.I blushed at his statement."O-ok"I said."Wait"said Kukai."What?"I asked confused,But Kukai didn't say any thing.

"Kukai?" I said but he pulled me on the left side of the pushed me against the wall"K-kukai?What are you-"I asked but got cut of by his lips.I knew my face was we departed he said something only I can hear."I love you Amu-Koi"whispered Kukai."I love you to Kukai-Koi"I whispered kissed me one last time before we both went to the Royal Garden..

*Outside Royal Garden*(Kukai's POV)

When me and Amu reached the Royal Garden we heard and Amu looked at each other than ran into the Royal Garden.

*Inside Royal Garden*(Amu's POV)

Whe me and Kukai went in we saw that Rin and Nagihiko were fighting and Rima cheering for Nagihiko and Tadase trying to calm Rin and Nagihiko down.

Rin's POV

I saw Kukai and Amu walking in."Yo Kukai and Amu-Chan" said Nagihiko."You shouldn't let your guard down"I said and I punched I was about to punch him again Kukai lifted me up"Let me down you stupid boy"I said coldly.

"Its not nice to call people names"said Amu."Your just saying that because your protecting your-"I said but got cut of because Nagihiko punched me in my guts.I spit out blood."Why you heshe"I said coldly.I got out of Kukai's grip and started to punch and kick Nagihiko.

50 minutes later after the fighting had to go to the nurses office and me I got a few bumps and bruise but didn't go to the nurses office._I need to get out of this creepy place _I thought.

"Well the meetings over"said Tadase."I'm going to go check on Nagihiko"said Rima."Yaya wants to come to"said Rima and Yaya left to go see Nagihiko."Hinamori-san can I walk you home"asked Tadase.'Sorry Tadase but I'm going to check on Nagihiko"I lied."Oh ok then Bye"said Tadase a little angry and then he left.

"Nice job lying to him"I said."Kukai untie her"said Amu."Why so she can kill me to"asked Kukai."No so her family won't be worried"said Amu."Don't worry they don't care about me so you can keep me here"I said coldly."What?"said and Kukai looked at her."How can your parents not care about you"said Amu a little sad."Because their dead Baka"I said coldly.

"Gomen"said Amu like she was about to cry."You better not cry cause if you do I'll beat you up like that heshe"I warned."I'm not but its so sad that you don't have any parents"said Amu."I don't care now untie me"I said and Amu untied me.

When she untied me I ran somewhere my feet would take me.

Kukai POV

"Hey Amu lets go"I said."Where?"asked Amu.I pulled her but not dashing just a little running.I tooked her to my house.

Kukai's House(still Kukai's POV)

I tried to sneak in but got caught by Kaidou."Who is she"asked Kaidou.I stiffen."I'm here so that Kukai can tutor me"said Amu."Ok but you better not be loud"said Kaidou."Hey Kukai" said Kaidou."What?"I asked

"You know she's pretty cute"Said Kaidou."Thank you"said Amu."You should go out with her"said Kaidou.I was shocked by his statement."K-kaidou"I said."What I'm telling the truth"said Kaidou and he left."Come on Amu this way"I told her and walked up the stairs.

I open the door to my room and let Amu step in.'Sorry its kinda messy"I said."Its not that messy"said Amu.I closed the door and hugged her from behind."I love you Amu"I said and kissed her cheek.*giggle*"I love you to"said Amu.

She turned around so I was facing her."You are so cute"said Kukai and I started to kiss her."Kukai I want to tell you something"Amu said.I stopped kissing her."what is it?"I asked."I love you"said Amu."I love you too"I said and she kissed me.

"We should start on our homework before your brother finds out"said Amu.I groaned."Fine"I said we started to do are homework but we hold hands while doing our homework.

Kawaii-DONE! I know short but I'm about to start school so yeah.

Kukai-I like this one

Amu-Yeah me to

Kawaii-You two just like it cause I let you to kiss

Kukai and Amu-*Blush like madly*

Rin-Maybe I should tell everyone your secret.

Amu and Kukai-NO!

Amu,Kukai,Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Tadase,Rin,Ikuto,and Kawaii-BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Kawaii-Hey Guys Chapter 5! I'm working my hand off(I really don't get it)

Kukai-Baka.

Rin-Who are you calling an Baka Kukai?Do you want me to beat you up like that heshe?

Kukai-N-no thank(scared and hides behind Amu)

Rin-yeah you better hide behind her.

Kawaii-Any ways LETS BEGIN!

*Kukai's House*(Amu's POV)

When me and Kukai finished our homework it was 5:00p.m. we went downstairs to get some went to the kitchen to find some snacks.I sat on the couch and wait then another one of Kukai's brother came home."I'm home" said one of Kukai's brother."Welcome back Shuusui"said Kukai still digging for snacks.

Kukai's POV

"Welcome back Shuusui"I said and continue to look for snacks."Kukai who is this?"asked Shuusui."She's my friend from school" I said.I saw him walk over to Amu and talked to her a bit.I found the snack I was looking for and walked back to Amu by the time I got there Shuusui was gone.

Amu's POV

I saw Kukai come back so I made room for sat down and offered me some pocky.I took one and started to chew on I left it in my mouth because I had a text from Yaya so I opened my phone to read her text.

From:Yaya

Amu-Chi lets go to the mall big sale!

"Who is it from" asked Kukai.I ate the rest of the pocky that was in my mouth."It from Yaya she asked me if i want to got to the mall" I said.I took another stick and put it in my mouth and text her back.

To:Yaya

Sure!I'll meet you at 5:30(Right now was 5:25)

I closed my phone then Kukai leaned forward and bit off the other end of my pocky stick."K-Kukai" I said backing away but when I did I fell off the chair Kukai tried to pull me up but fell along with end up on me.

"I'm home"said 2 other brothers of Kukai."Welcome Hom-"started Kaidou and Shuusui but got cut off when they saw me and Unkai and Rento saw them too and was got off of me."This isn't what you guys think"Kukai started but got cut off by Kaidou.

"See I told you he would go out with her soon"said Kaidou to Shuusui who was giving Kaidou 50 bucks."We're not going out!" Me and Kukai scream and Shuusui tooked his money back."Who is this" asked Unkai."She's one of Kukai's classmates"said Kaidou."Hey they make a good couple" Rento said.

"I got to go" I said."Where to"asked Shuusui."The mall my friend is waiting for me"I said."Prove it" said Kaidou."Ok" I said and took out my phone open it and went to my messages and clicked on Yaya's name which it popped up our conversation and gave Kaidou my phone."Sorry Bye um your name?"asked Kaidou."Amu"said Kukai.

I left and went to the a minute I received a text from Yaya

From:Yaya

Gomenasai Amu-Chi I can't make it gomen

To:Yaya

Its ok bye see you tomorrow.

I decided to go home and take a shower.

*at home*(Still Amu's POV)

I'm tired so I'm not going to eat and I walked up to my room to take a shower when I went out I saw a surprise."K-kukai what are you doing here?"I asked surprised that he wasn't at walked behind me and hugged me."I wanted to see you" said Kukai.

"You saw me a while ago"I said."But it was lonely at home"said then kissed my cheek."Kukai"I said but then I saw a mad opened my window and stepped inside.

"What are you doing with Amu"asked Ikuto."Can't I kiss my own girlfriend"asked Kukai"G-girl-girlfriend"asked Ikuto almost choking."Yup" said Kukai."She's mine"said Ikuto."No mine" said Kukai this went on for about 15 minutes.

"Fine lets settle this with a fight" said Ikuto."I don't want you to get hurt" I said."Don't worry Amu i'll beat this guy up without a scratch"said Ikuto."I was talking to Kukai" I said coldly to Ikuto.

"Thats it tomorrow at that big cherry blossom tree at 5:00 P.M."said Ikuto."Ok i'll meet you there"said Kukai."Now where were we"said Kukai and he Kissed me again."You make me sick"said Ikuto and he and Kukai just laugh.

"Well I better go"said kissed me one last time before character change with daichi."Amu-chan I bet you like the kiss he gave you"said Miki."Yeah wait n-no"I three of my shugo chara wen to sleep after that

Kawaii-Done I know this one is really short but I'm tired plus I want to save the best part for last

Ikuto-Lazy ass.

Kawaii-Be quiet before I make you lose in the battle

Ikuto-Nooooo

Kukai-Yesssss

Amu-GO KUKAI!

Rin-SHUT UP!

Amu,Kukai,Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Tadase,Ikuto,Rin,Kawaii-BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Kawaii-sorry I'm one day late =[

Ikuto-I bet you were lazy

Kukai-I agree with Ikuto.

Kawaii-*gets angry*Fine Kukai can lose

Ikuto-yes I won

Kawaii-Nope your going to die

Amu-Kawaii does not own shugo chara or its character

Rin-*sigh*Well LETS BEGIN!

(We are going to skip to after school)

*at Cherry Blossom Tree*(Rin's POV)

I saw a guy with blue hair coming towards me."Hello who are you"asked the Blue hair boy.

"I'm Rin Kaneko" I said coldly." brrrr so cold" said the blue hair boy." Whats your name?"I asked in a more coldly way." Its Ikuto Tsukiyomi" said Ikuto." Ikuto she's weird nya" said Yoru." How dare you call me weird you stupid cat!"I said

Ikuto's POV

I was shocked that see could see and hear Yoru." Y-you can see him" I asked shock." Duh I have shugo chara too" said Rin coldly two shugo chara came out of no where and was in front of my face." My name's Hoshi"said the shugo chara that had a Star clip on her head."My names Amu's" said the one with a music note on her hair.

Rin's POV

_He looks so shocked that I have shugo charas_ I a few minutes Kukai and Amu arrived."Amu?Kukai?What are you to doing here" I asked surprised." I came here to fight with that stupid cat" said Kukai." Kukai don't do this" said Amu.I knew she was scared that he might get hurt badly.

Rin's POV

The battle made his first move "Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK!"said Kukai."Chara Nari:Sky Jack" said Kukai."Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK!" said Ikuto."Chara Nari: Black Lynx"said Ikuto and the battle really began.

"Slash Claw" said he was to slow Kukai flew up in the air."Golden Victory Shoot!" said Kukai and shot a gold ball that formed in his hand which form quickly he put it down and kicked jumped out of the way but only to be hit by a golden ball.

"Ouch"said Ikuto blood came out of his mouth and he wiped it away."You stupid fly" said Ikuto."HEY! I'M NOT A FLY! said Kukai."Golden Victory Shoot" said hit Ikuto in the alot of gold balls came down and hit Ikuto.

Ikuto was laying on the ground past out."YAY you won Kukai"cheered Amu.*Poke Poke*" I wonder if hes dead" I said."He can't die he's Ikuto after all" said Kukai." I guess your right" I said.

Kukai carried Ikuto to the hospital by now he has unchara left Ikuto at the hospital and went back to the cherry blossom tree well I did but Kukai and Amu followed me."Why are you two following me" I asked really cold." Sorry" said Kukai."I want to see the cherry blossoms again" said Amu.

We walk all the way to the and Kukai was kissing sometimes it made me sick."Will you two get a room!" I said a little cold."Looks like someone is jealous"said Kukai.I froze and was shocked that he had said that.I could feel so much pain in my heart.I ran home and closed the door and tears started to fall.

Back to Kukai and Amu

"Whats wrong with her" asked Kukai."You said something wrong" said Amu."Wow she can run fast" said Daichi." I agree" said Ran."I thought I saw tears in Rin-Chan's eye ~desu~" said Su."NANI!" said Amu and Kukai.

"You crack me up Su she could never cry she's too cold" said Kukai."Ran character change" said Amu."OK Hop,Step,Jump" said Ran and Amu character change and flew to Rin's house.

*Rin's House*(Amu's POV)

"Wow her house its like 3 times bigger then mine" I told myself.I knocked on the door but the door opened when I knocked on it."R-Rin" I inside was was nice but the lights weren't on.I flick the lights on to she Rin curled up in a ball in front of the sofa."Rin" I looked up and I saw her eyes red.

(Rin's POV)

I looked up to see Amu."What do you want" I said coldly but it had a little sadness in it."Are you alright" asked Amu."I'm fine" I anwsered."Rin why are you crying was it because of what Kukai said if it was then it wasn't true" said Amu."I know it wasn't true but what Kukai said kinda hurt me thats why" I said sadly."Its because someone broke your heart right?" asked Amu.I just nodded my head

(Still Rin's POV)

I felt to small but warm arms hugged me.I looked up to see Amu was the one who hugged me."A-amu please don't tell anyone I cried" I told and asked her at the same time." I got it I won't" said Amu." Thank you" I told her and she left.I fell asleep on the sofa and then went to school.

(Amu's POV)

The same thing happen everyday Kukai would come pick me up to go to school and dropped me of at my one day it happen it all began." I want to join the guardian"

Kawaii-Done! I know another short one I will also be posting up late as well because I have school and you knoe homework.

Kukai-I will miss all you guys.

Amu-PLEASE R&R

Ikuto-Is it not because your lazy Kawaii?

Kawaii-NO!Oh and should I make my next one Like the way I'm doing this or should I just do the same thing?

*should I do this

Amu-Kukai hurry up

Kukai-I'm coming.

Or

just leave it still plz tell me

Amu,Kukai,Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Tadase,Ikuto,Rin,and Kawaii-TILL NEXT TIME! BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Kawaii-Hey guys I'm trying my best to do my story they might come out on Friday,Saturday,or Sunday,and sometime Monday ok?

Ikuto-f**k school

Kawaii-Thats true but I need to go =[

Amu-Its alright well be waiting for your next story WE CAN WAIT RIGHT GUYS!

Everyone-Y-YEAH!*scared if they say no then they would have been dead*

Kawaii-Ok lets introduce you guys to three new people.

Koneko,Neko,and Lovely walks in bow and sits.

Kawaii-All of you guys should know Koneko,Neko,and Lovely they are my best friend and they write awesome story.

Koneko,Neko,and Lovely-Thank for having us here!

Koneko-IKUTO!

Utau-Hey back off Koneko Ikuto's mine

Koneko-No mine

Mine

No mine

no mine

mine

mine

mine

Lovely-Please excuse us for just a moment.

Kawaii-YOU TWO BE QUIET!

Koneko and Utau-Gomenasai

Neko-I'm surprise no one will do the disclaimer.

Kukai-Kawaii,Koneko,Neko,and Lovely does not own shugo chara or its characters

Kawaii-Thank Kukai(hugs)*Whisper*I might let you have some "fun" with Amu

Kukai-*whisper back*really!

Kawaii-Yes

Amu-I CAN HEAR YOU

Kukai and Kawaii-Gomeasai

Rin-LETS BEGIN.

(That was long)

*Royal Garden*(Amu's POV)

I saw 3 girls walk in one with Black hair with blue streaks and hair stop at her waist with Pitch Black girl beside her had Long dark blue hair with pink beside the blue hair girl had Short dark pink hair with light Blue eyes."We want to join the guardians".said the girl with the long blue hair.

(Normal POV)

"My name is Lovely Takamishi"said the girl with Black hair with blue in certain situations. Has a wonderful smile and if calls someone a name she ends it in -rod. Often needs candy tooken away from hear. No matter what age she'll be she will be 5 years old at heart but sometimes responsible.

(Normal POV)

"My name is Koneko Tsuku" said the girl with Long Blue and hyper but can be caring at lets just say if something bad happens don't let her near your closet your closet especially when she has mushrooms in hand.

(Normal POV)

"My name is Neko Fujioma" said the girl with the short dark pink and calm, but when you get on her nerves, stay 3000 feet very well... im ... color language and personality and is very caring.

(Normal POV)

"Well we can't really agree with that" said Tadase."Your not apart of our school" said Nagihiko."Oh and you don't have shug-"said Yaya but got cut off by Tadase's hand."If your talking about shugo chara's we have them" said Lovely.

"Meet my shugo chara Shot" said Neko."Yo" said Shot ( don't know how She looks)"This is my Shugo chara Layla" said Koneko."Hi" said Layla."This are all my shugo chara Sugar, Salt, Pepper" said Lovely."Hi" said Sugar."Whats up" said Salt."Hello" said Pepper.

Everyone was shocked that Lovely,Koneko,and Neko had shugo chara',Miki,Su,Daichi,Rhythm,Kiseki,Kusukusu,and Pepe met Shot,Layla,Sugar,Salt, shugo chara's played in the shugo chara house.

"HEY LOOK!" screamed Lovely."Is that who I think it is?" asked Koneko."Yup it is" answered Neko."Rin" said all three of them."Um excuse me but how do you guys know Rin" ask Amu.

Long story" said Lovely."She's lazy thats why" said Koneko."No i'm not"."Yes"."no"."yes"."no"."yes"."no"

"ye-"."BE QUIET!"screamed Neko"Gomeasai" said Lovely and Koneko.

(Rin's POV)

I heard someone scream and turned towards the Royal Garden."RIN" said Lovely,Koneko,and Neko running towards me."Minna" said Rin a little ,Yaya,Amu,Kukai,Rima,and Nagihiko came behind them."How do all 4 of yall know each other" asked Kukai."We are like best friends"said Lovely."But then Rin moved" said Neko."But we are all together again!"said Koneko.

"Hey guess what Lovely,Koneko,and Neko" I said smirking."What?" asked Lovely and Neko really fast they knew if i smirk its something evil."Kukai and Amu are-" I started but got cut off by the one and only Ikuto."Yo minna" said all said our Hi's and introduce our selfs.

(Koneko's POV)*this is for Koneko . don't kill me*

"You know Koneko your pretty hot" said Ikuto.I knew I flushed right away."Y-y-yo-you t-thi-think I-i'm h-ho-hot?"I asked._Stupid why did I stutter _I thought."Hey Koneko lets go out sometimes"said Ikuto and he character change with Yoru and left."D-d-di-did he j-ju-just a-as-asked m-me o-out?"I asked shock and confuse but daydreaming."YES"said Amu,Kukai,Rima,Nagihiko Yaya,Tadase,Rin,Lovely,and Neko.I fainted.

*Few days later*

Amu and Kukai were still going out but it was a and Koneko went out after a few and Nagihiko got into stupid fights but made and Kairi went went out with nobody he turned Emo...Just went out with went on for 3 month Kukai always pick Amu did it everyday.

*4 month later*(Rin's POV)

_I got to tell everyone its now or never they been going out for 4 months already and they said nothing to the other people I will say it today in front of everyone _I thought.

*Soo front of the school* (still Rin's POV)

I waited for everyone to come and when they did I spoke."Everyone I have some important information" I started.I heard people whisper to each other and stuff and I began."Kukai Souma and Amu Hinamori have been dating for 4 months" I said.I heard people gasp and was 's fan girls fainted.

Kukai and Amu had to explain to everyone."Amu-Chii and Kukai are so mean" pouted Yaya."I agree" said Rima."GOMENASAI for the 10,000 time" said Kukai and Amu."Well its the 5 time you said sorry" said Kairi."Thanks for reminding me" said Kukai."Hahahahah"Laugh Lovely and Neko."We knew you 2 were going out from the start" said Lovely and Neko."HINAMORI AMU YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO"."Mommy help me"said Amu

Kawaii-Done! the next one might be the last =[ sorry

Ikuto-But she is going to make a Amuto next YAY!

Kawaii-Yes I'm might make a Amuto after this one.

Amu-Plz R&R(review plz)

Amu,Kukai,Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Kairi,Lulu,Tadase,Koneko,Ikuto,Rin,Lovely,Neko-BYE!AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Kawaii-Hey everyone This is not my last one YAY!

Ikuto-NOOOO

Amu-What's wrong with him

Kawaii-No idea

Ikuto-I though you were going to make a Amuto!

Kawaii-I am BUT not yet.

Ikuto-NOOOOO

Kawaii-Stop being a drama queen

Ikuto-B-bu-but y-yo-you said yo-you make a A-amuto!

Kawaii-Be quiet or I wont make a Amuto I'll make another KukAmu

Kukai-YES!

Ikuto-NO!

Kukai-YES

Ikuto-NO!

Kukai-YES!

Ikuto-NO!

Kukai-YES!

Ikuto-NO!

Kukai-YES!

Ikuto-NO!

Kukai-YE-

Kawaii-BE QUIET!

Neko-They are so loud

Lovely-I'm Bored

Koneko-Well how about we start the disclaimer!

Lovely,Neko,Koneko-I'LL DO IT!

Lovely,Neko,Koneko-NO ME!

Kawaii-How about all of you?

Lovely,Neko,Koneko-NO!

Kukai-Annoying much

Lovely,Neko,Koneko-SHUT UP KUKAI!

Kukai-kowai(scary)

Kawaii-Somebody Please just do the disclaimer

Lovely,Neko,Koneko-ME!

Lovely,Neko,Koneko-NO ME!

Kawaii-*Sigh*

Amu-Kawaii,Lovely,Neko,and Koneko does not own shugo chara or it's character

Kawaii-THANK YOU AMU!*runs and hug Amu*

Amu-Thanks

Amu-Kawaii?

Kawaii-What?

Amu-I can't breath

Kawaii-*lets go*Gomenasai

Rin-LETS START!

(Wow sooo Long)

(Amu's POV)

"HINAMORI AMU YOU HAVE SO EXPLAINING TO DO!" said a voice."Mommy help me" I said really scared."HINAMORI AMU YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO" said the one and only Saaya."What do you mean" I said in my cool & spicy tone."HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITH KUKAI-SAMA!"said Saaya.

(Lovely's POV)

I knew Amu was in trouble so I whisper something to Neko,and Koneko."Saaya" I called her."Why don't you go out with us for some nice cup of tea"I asked her."That would be nice" said walked out first and...BAM! A pot dropped on her 2 more came 3 came down.

(Koneko's POV)

When I heard Lovely's plan I almost screamed."Drop pots on her head" said Lovely really quiet."Ok"I and Neko climbed on top of the Royal Garden."That would be nice"said saw her walk out so we dropped the 't ask us how we got them.

(Kukai's POV)

When Saaya got hit in the head by pots she passed out.I tried to hold in my laugh but it just came out."HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA"I laugh so hard my stomach hurted and tears were coming out of my eyes.I then saw Koneko and Neko jump down from all laugh

(Rin's POV)

I was reading my book at a cherry blossom a heard a BAM! and some laughter._They are soo loud _I though.I went to where the bam was and I saw Saaya on the ground passed out and Kukai,Amu,Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Kairi,Tadase,Lulu,Koneko,Ikuto(where did he come from?),Neko,and Lovely laughing.

(still Rin's POV)

I knew everything was ok so I left."RIN-CHAN!" yelled Yaya.I turned around only to be hugged and fell."Get off me" I said Mad and Cold."Rin-chan your so mean" said Yaya and she pouted."Why don't you go jump on Kairi" I said cold enough for her to understand I was angry.

(Lovely's POV)

When Yaya got off of Rin we ran up to them."Yo Rin!" I said and we high fived each other."Hey

Rin" said Koneko and Neko."Yo minna" said Rin"Amu,Kukai,Rima,Nagihiko,Kairi,Lulu,

Tadase,and Ikuto."So Rin-Chan are you going to gone the Guardian?"asked Rin."WHAT?" said Koneko and Neko.

(Rin's POV)

"WHAT?" said Koneko and Neko."What?" I asked."Your not a Guardian?" asked Koneko."Yeah" I said."Why not" said Neko."Because I don't want to" I said confused."Why don't you want to be a Guardian?" asked Lovely."Not you too Lovely" I said really annoyed.

(Koneko's POV)

I knew Rin was about to explode.I wanted her in the Guardians."Come on join Rin" I said."No" said Rin."Why not?" I asked I knew I was annoying the heck out of her."Because" started Rin."Because" I said."Wait is that Ikuto kissing Amu?" Said Rin."WHAT?" said Kukai and Koneko

(Rin's POV)

"WHAT?" said Kukai and they all turned around they just saw Ikuto just standing was next to they turned back around I was gone.(A/N Kawaii-Hehehehhe run for your life Rin! Ikuto-Sooo evil)

(Amu's POV)

When we al turned around Rin was gone."*sigh* I wonder why she would not join the Guardian's" said Koneko all left and went home as always Kukai walked me home."Kukai" said Midori."Hai?" asked Kukai."why don't you stay for dinner?" asked Midori."SURE!" said Kukai.

(Kukai's POV)

"why don't you stay for dinner?" asked Midori."SURE!" I we were eating we talked alot about school and some other stuff it was a lot of we were done me and Amu washed the dishes and went up stairs.

(Still Kukai's POV)

"hey Amu-Koi" I said."Nani?" asked Amu without looking at me."Are you going to tell your mother about are relationship?" I asked and looking up at her hopeing she woud turn around."Sure but when I feel like it" said Amu not turning around when we reached Amu's room she open the door and dragged me in by my tie

(Amu's POV)

I dragged Kukai by his tie into my room and I pushed him on the bed."A-Am-Amu-K-koi" said Kukai his face all red.*giggle*"Nani" I said."W-what a-are you d-do-doing?" asked Kukai."Just having fun why?" I asked."W-well are y-you sure about th-" said Kukai but got cut off by Amu who kissed him.

(Kukai's Pov)

When Amu Kissed me her lips felt so soft and warm.I started to kiss her back and I licked her bottom lip asking for permission to opened her mouth which I put my to tongue into her mouth.(A/N kawaii-Okay you know what happen next right i'm not going to wright about it because I'm to lazy)

*Next day with Lovely*(Lovely's POV)

I was walking to school when I saw a boy who looked really familiar."Ohio"I said to the had Brown hair that kinda look like Kukai but a little long about 2 inch longer."Ohio" said they boy."My name is Lovely Takamishi" I said."My name is Kai Fujimoto" said the boy."Hey Lovely I have a strange feeling about this dude here" said Salt."Y-you have one too?" asked Kai."Nani?" I asked."Shugo chara" said Kai.

(Still Lovely's POV)

"Yo! My name is Nate nice to meet you pretty ladies" said a shugo chara who had black running shorts with a white t-shirt with tennis shoe' hair was icy blue and had a skull on his head."Kawaii" I said as I looked at Nate."Such a show off " said Salt."Now don't be that way" said Nate."hahahha he's right Salt" I said."Sooooo your name's Salt" said Nate."What if it is?" asked Salt."Your pretty cute" said he said that Salts face was redder than a red apple.

(Lovely's POV)

I laugh about how Salt's face was so red."You know your pretty cute when you smile" said Kai.I blushed at his statement."R-re-really?" I asked."Yeah how about we go out tonight' said Kai."S -sure" I said.

"Ok then I'll meet you in front of the Neko cafe (A/N Kawaii-I couldn't think of anything better. Everyone-*sweat drops*)"S-sure" I said."Ja Ne" said Kai."Bye bye Salt-Koi"said Nate.I saw how Salt flush after that."W-WHAT!" said Salt."My Salt you shouldn't yell at people" said Pepper."HAHAHHA! you two make a great couple" said Sugar."U-urasai" sid Salt.

Me,Sugar,Salt,and Pepper end up laughing till the bell rang and we ran to class.

Kawaii-DONE!

Kukai-Finally some action with Amu

Amu-*Flush*W-what?

Kawaii-Kukai you baka it was a secret.

Kukai-Gomenasai

Lovely-Who is Kai?

Kawaii-You should know him Lovely

Lovely-Well I don't

Kawaii-*evil grin*hehehhheh oh u will

Ikuto-she scary

Koneko-No not really

Neko-Yeah she's not really that scary

Amu,Kukai,Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Kairi,Lulu,Tadase,Ikuto,Koneko,Neko,Lovely,Rin,and Kawaii-BYE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	9. Chapter 9

Kawaii-Hey guys I'm doing my best to make my KukAmu

Amu-or is it just that your lazy?

Kawaii-Nope I got homework thats why

Kukai-sssuuuurrrreee you do

Kawaii-Be quiet Kukai!

Lovely-HAHAHAHAH I'm soooo bored

Koneko-me too

Neko-me three

Kawaii-Then lets start the story!

Lovely,Koneko,Neko-I'll do it!

Kawaii-Not again

Lovely,Koneko,Neko-No me!

Kawaii-how about all three you?

Lovely-Kawaii,Lovely,Koneko,Neko

Koneko-Does not own shugo chara or it's character

Neko-But Kawaii does own her amazing story!

Kawaii-THANKS LE-

Rin-LETS BEGIN!

*In front of Neko Cafe*(Lovely's POV)

I was in a short white dress with a small little tie around my neck.(pic on profile)I was waiting for Kai like he asked me to."sorry did I make you wait?" asked Kai."N-no" I said and looked away hiding my blush.I looked at what he was wearing he wore a black t-shirt with a tie around his collar.

"Lets go in"said Kai."y-yeah"I we walked in the cafe."Hello welcome to Neko Cafe how may I help you? asked the waiter."Lets see i'll have a carmal frappuccino please" I said."Then i'll have the same" said Kai."alright then if you need anything then just call Mimi" said the waiter.

*1 minute later*(Normal POV)

Kai and Lovely talk alot and went to other places like the park,and lots of other places(to lazy to name).They also watched the sunset.

*Lovely's House*(Lovely's POV)

"Thanks for walking me home and having a date with me" I said."I had fun as well" said Kai.I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek."Hey Lovely"said Kai."What?"I asked."Want to be my girlfriend?"asked Kai."I love to" I pulled me to him and he kissed me so I kissed him back.

*Next Day at School*(Amu's POV)

I saw Lovely walking to school with a big smile on her face(A/N Kawaii-Creppy Much).I thought I might ask her whats up."Ohio Lovely"I jumped a little and turned around."Oh Amu its you. You scared me for a Amu" said Lovely."Hey Lovely why are you so happy?"I asked."Because I just got a boyfriend"said Lovely."REALLY!"I said really happy."Yup" said Lovely."Tell me everything I want to know how you met and how he asked you out!"I said

(Lovely's POV)

I told Amu everything when I finsh telling her she had eyes that were big a saucer."Amu are you OK?"I asked."Yeah so was it kinda like love at first site?"asked Amu."I guess so"I said.

*Royal Garden*(Amu's POV)

"Hey minna"I said."Hey Amu"said Kukai,Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Kairi,Lulu,Tadase,Koneko,Ikuto,and Neko."Guess what"I said."What?"asked everyone."Lovely has a boyfriend" I said."WHAT!" said Everyone shocked.

*To Lovely*(Lovely's POV)

I was trying to find Kai after all he did go 4 minutes of finding him I found him."Ka-" I was about to call him when I saw him walk up to Rin._Why does Kai know Rin?_ I thought.I decided that I would call him."Kai!" I looked over to me ran up to me hugged me and kissed me."Kai do you know Rin?"I asked."Who's Rin that's Ren"said Kai.I kinda got confused.

*To Rin*(Rin's POV)

_I wonder where Ren went?_I then saw Ren next to Lovely."Ren!"I said really cold."Oh Nee-san" said Ren."Why do you two look a like"ask Lovely."We're twins"said Ren and me at the same time(A/N Kawaii-Ren is a girl also if you read Rin's is born before Ren so Rin is older.)"Rin why didn't you tell us you had a twin sister" asked Lovely

(Ren's POV)

I didn't know what was going on so I was just I heard more foot steps coming."Lovely-Chan whats wrong?" asked a childish voice."Lovely-san are you alright"asked another voice it kinda sound like a girl mixed with a boys."I'm fine"said the girl called Lovely."Rin there you are"said a girl with long blue hair but when she looked up she saw Nee-san."What the there are two Rin!" said a girl with bubble gum hair.

(Rin's POV)

"Look there are only one of me and that is my twin sister" I said coldly."Hey Nee-san who are they?"asked Ren.(PAUSE)

Kawaii-I forgot you guys don't know what Rin looks like hahahaha my bad maybe I did but I don't know oh well ok Rin has Balck hair with pink streaks that drops at her waist she has sea color eyes she kinda dresses like Ren has black hair and Icy blue streaks that drops to her waist as back to the story

"They are my friends Ren"I said."Nee-san lets go home I'm hungry" said Ren."Fine"I walked home and everyone stared at us."Well now I'm confused"said Kukai everyone nodded.

*After School*(Amu's POV)

Like always Kukai would walk me home."Hey Amu lets tell your mom about are relationship today" said Kukai."Yeah we have been dating for about 4 months" I said looking down.I felt a hand grab my chin and pulled it up."Amu your not cute like that"said Kukai and he kissed me.

*Amu's House*(Kukai's POV)

"" I said calm."Mama me and Kukai have been dating for 4 months and we're sorry for not telling you" said Amu."Its about time you two told me" said Midori."Eh" said Amu."I already knew" said Midori.I grinned so wide my cheeks started to hurt.

(Amu's POV)

"Bye Kukai-Koi" I said."Bye Amu-koi" said Kukai and then we kissed."Ja ne!"said Kukai running and waving.I went inside after I didn't see him anymore.I went upstairs into my room when I opened my door I was shocked."AHHHH" I screamed

Kawaii-DONE!SSOOO Short sorry next one will be long I promise

Kukai-finally!

Amu-Who did I see?

Kukai-You have to read the next chapter Amu

Amu-NNOOO

Kawaii-Put a sock in it.

Lovely-HHAHAHAH

Koneko-I didn't get to be in there a lot

Neko-Me too!

Kawaii-fine next chapter has you two

Koneko,Neko-YAY!

Nagihiko-I'm not even in it!

Rima-Me too

Kawaii-Be quiet you heshe

Ren,Rin-Remember to R&R

Amu,Kukai,Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Kairi,Lulu,Tadase,Koneko,Ikuto,Neko,Rin,Ren,Kawaii-BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

Kawaii-Hey guy its me Rin or Kawaii hahahah

Angel-and I'm Ren

Kawaii-Ok so do you knoe that me and Ren are twins but I'm soo is different then me she is not is kind,caring,sweet,and loveable.

Angel-Be quiet!

Kukai-you both are annoying

Kawaii,Angel-BE QUIET!

Amu-and they both have the same temper .

Kawaii,Angel-BE QUIET AMU BEFORE WE MAKE GAY-ROD KISS YOU

Tadase-YES!

Amu-NOO!

Kawaii-any was I have a cold attitude but has a caring and lovable side and shows it the majority of the like Amu when she shows her Cooln'Spicy at school but me right now Rin will be cold.

Koneko-Hey Lovely whats wrong?

Neko-Yeah you been quiet its creepy

Lovely-Its because Kawaii never told me she had a twin sister

Kawaii-I said I was sorry

Koneko-Lovely she said she was sorry

Neko-Give her another chance

Kawaii-PLEASE *does puppy dog eyes*

Lovely-NOOOO!*Runs away*

Angel-now you go after her*points to Kukai*

Kukai-Why me?

Kawaii-Because your fast!

Kukai-Fine*runs after Lovely*

Kawaii-Ummm lets do disclaimer

Koneko-Yeah

Neko-Sure

Kawaii-Somebody?

Koneko-Kawaii,Angel,Lovely,Neko,and Me

Neko-does not own shugo chara or its character

Angel-But Kawaii and I do own are amazing storys

Kawaii-Yeah Angel is going to help me with the story now*sweat drops*

Angel-Hehehehe

Neko-what did she do?

Koneko-did she beat you up?

Kawaii-No she put a gun to my head

Everyone was shocked

Angel-What?

Kawaii-Any was

Rin-LETS START!

*Amu's House*(Amu's POV)

"AAAHHHH!"I screamed."OW don't scream so loud" said a voice."Gomenasai" I said."HHAHAHAH its alright" said the voice."Soo i thought you went home Kukai" I said crossing my arms over my chest."Nope did you not see me character change?"asked Kukai."No"I said."hhhhahah baka"said Kukai."I'm not a baka"I screamed

(Kukai's POV)

"I'm not a baka" said Amu."No" I said pulling Amu onto my lap."Huh?" said Amu."Your my baka" I said and started to suck on her collar bone."K-Kukai"said Amu."Yes my dear?"I turned around and kissed my.I was shocked but I kinda liked licked my lips asking permission to enter.I opened and we had a tongue war.

(Amu's POV)

Me and Kukai stopped having a tongue war and he made his way down my started to suck my collar bone again all he got out of me was a moan."K-Kukai"I moaned his name."Yes?"ask Kukai still sucking on my collar bone.I felt my shirt go up then it was on the stood up and took of his shirt and threw it on my shirt.I saw his abs and I started to pull on my pants

(Still Amu's POV)

"K-Kukai!"I said as he pulled my pants down."AMU IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT" asked Midori."Y-YES"I said I heard foot steps coming closer to my room."K-kukai stop and put back on your clothes."K-kukai"I said and pushed him off."Fine"said put his shirt back on and character change with Daichi."Ja na Amu-Koi" said Kukai."Bye" I took one final look at my body and left.I ran to put my clothes on and fix my hair.

(Normal POV)

"Amu there is someone here for you" said Midori."W-who" said Amu."Yo Amu-Chan" said a Girl with short dark pink hair."Hello Amu" said a girl with long dark blue hair."Neko,Koneko what are you two doing here?" said Amu."Can't we come and visit?" ask Neko."N-no you can its just" said Amu."Are we interrupting something"said Koneko looking at Amu's now messed up bed."N-NO!"said Amu.

(Koneko's POV)

"N_NO" said Amu.I got a strange feeling that Amu did something with Kukai.I saw Kukai phone after all."Amu why is Kukai's phone here?"I asked with a little smirk."Well he was here when he dropped me off and we ate and came up here and did our homework" said Amu."Oh you two did your **homework**"said Neko."N-Not like that" said Amu."Then why is you face red and your button on you shirt not correct?"I asked."Well please don't tel anyone" said Amu."only if you tell us" said Neko.I nodded.

(Neko's POV)

"Ok well Kukai kinda you know when two people together"said Amu."You mean he"asked Koneko."No"said Amu"Then what did he do?"I asked."Well he just kissed me"said Amu."OMG Amu you have a hiccy on your neck!" I said trying not to let Midori know."Oh no" said Amu as she looked in a mirror."Hurry we must help her Neko"said Koneko."Y-yeah"I said

*Next day at school*(Amu's POV)

I went to school early I told my mom to tell Kukai I had cleaning night it was hard to try and cover the hiccy.*sigh*_Maybe this is a bad idea to just cover it up with skin cover_(A/N Kawaii-I didn't knoe what it is called hahah)I thought."AMU-CHI"Yelled Yaya waving."Ohio Yaya" I said.

*Lets skip to After school no meeting*(Amu's POV)

"Hey Amu about last night" said Kukai."Kukai you gave me a hiccy" I said."W-WHAT!" said Kukai."Yes you did" I said and rubbed the makeup off."See?" I said."OMG i'm so sorry Amu" said Kukai."Its ok I kinda enjoyed it" I said then my face turned red."Oh Amu so you liked it huh?" asked Kukai."N-NO M-Maybe THATS NOT WHAT I MEAN?" I said My face getting redder."Hahahha i'm just joking with you" said Kukai.

(still Amu's POV)

"Oh and heres your phone" I said and gave Kukai his phone."Thank lets go"said Kukai."Y-yeah"I said.

*Amu's House*(Kukai's POV)

"Bye Kukai" said Amu."Bye Amu-Koi" I said and ran off with a smirk._Thats weird why did he smirk?_Amu thought.

*In Amu's Room*(Amu's POV)

"Ran turn off the light"I said."Hai" said Ran in her sleepy voice."Goodnight Amu-Chan" said Ran in her sleepy voice and she went in her egg."Good night Amu-chan"said Miki in her sleepy voice and went in her egg."Good night Amu-Chan ~desu~" said Su in her sleepy voice and went in her egg as well."Good night" I said.

(Still Amu's POV)

I was about to sleep but then I heard my window slide open and closed I looked and nobody was there."Hello?Is anyone there?"I asked no i went back to sleep.I felt two arms hug me from behind and I was about to scream when."Shhh"said the voice._That voice it couldn't be_ i thought.

(Amu's POV)

"K-KUKAI" I said half screamed half whisper."Yes my love" said Kukai."What are you doing here?" I asked."To finsh what I started" said Kukai.I felt my shirt go up and then I heard it on the ground."K-Kukai no stop" I said."Why?" asked Kukai."Bu-" I started but got cut off by Kukai who kissed we did it again.

Kawaii-Done! Kinda short I really didn't like it

Angel-we might stop writing but who knoes

Kukai-Hahahhaha Amu blushes so much

Amu-Be quiet!

Kawaii-Hey Lovely when your done with your story "Because of who we really are"then I'll give you cake.

Lovely-I WANT CAKE!*gets hyper*

Koneko-wow I can't even get her to update.

Neko-Because you don't knoe her weakness.

Koneko-True

Kawaii-KUKAI AND AMU STOP HAVING ***

Amu-WE ARE NOT!

Kukai-Yes we are Amu-koi its ok.

Angel-EEEEWWW  
Koneko-WOW perv much

Neko-true

Kukai-Be quiet!

Lovely-CAKE CAKE I WANT CAKE!

Amu-*throws pie at Lovely's face*

Lovely-OOOWW AMUU

Amu-HELP ME *Runs away*

Lovely-Get back here!*runs after*

Kawaii-WOW

Kukai,Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Kairi,Lulu,Tadase,Ikuto,Koneko,Neko,Angel(Ren),Kawaii(Rin)-BYE!

Amu,Lovely-BYE!

Kawaii-HAHHAHAH


	11. FINAL!

Kawaii-Hey guys soo after this I am so totally doing a Amuto

Angel-We don't knoe when this is going to be over maybe it will end at chapter 12 or this one who knoes

Kawaii-Yeah my next story will be cute!

Ikuto-Yes! finally a Amuto!

Kukai-Noooooo

Amu-*blush*a A-Amuto?

Lovely-Wow so...

Neko-random

Koneko-Yup really random

Kawaii-Well guy I made up my mind this is the last one I hope but it might not so read the bottom

Kukai-Um lets do disclaimers

Koneko-Kawaii,Angel,Lovely,neko,or me

Neko-Does not own shugo chara or its characters

Lovely-But Kawaii and Angel does own their storys

Kawaii-LETS BEGIN!

*Next Morning*(Amu's POV)

I didn't wake up too early after all it was summer vacation now.I felt something warm under me and opened my eyes and saw Kukai under me.

"K-Kukai!" I said shocked with a hint of red on my face.

I looked down too see us both naked.

"Good morning my dear" said Kukai

I tried to remember what happened at night.

*Flash back* (people who are under 12 do not read)

"K-kukai h-harder" said Amu."Ahn Uhn Kukai" said Amu moaning."Stay with me Amu" said Kukai as he pushed in deeper."K-KUKAI!" screamed Amu digging her nails in his back.

*End*(gay hahahah)

I flushed at that very moment.

_Oh no I did it again with Kukai _I thought.

(Kukai's POV)

I saw Amu blushing which had to mean something

"Your thinking of something naughty aren't you Amu?" I asked with a smirk

"N-no I'm not!" said Amu flushing even harder

"your so cute when you blush" I said and kissed Amu.

I stood up and put back on my clothes.

"Daichi lets go"I said

"Ok" said Daich as he put on **his** clothes as well.

"Bye Ran" said Daichi and gave Ran a quick kiss.

"B-bye Daichi" said Ran she was also naked.

(Amu's POV)

When Kukai left I decided to go shower

"Hey Ran why are you naked" I asked not looking up.

Rans face turn red

"W-well D-daichi and I w-we d-did it" said Ran closing her eyes

"Oh wait WHAT!" I said.

"hehehehe" said Ran and she put back on her clothes and joined Miki and Su with some breakfast.

"Oh well" I said.

"Ring Ring"

"I wonder who that could be" I asked and picked up the phone

"Moshi Moshi?" I said

"AMU-CHII meet me in front of the Royal Garden with you swim suit " said Yaya and she hung up.

"Yaya" I said and closed my phone and went to pick out a outfit.

I chose a white tank top that has strings that tie around my neck a yellow skirt with pink and white lines a pink bracelet and a blue and pink bag.(pic on my profile)

"Alright I'm ready lets go Ran,Miki,Su" I said with a smile

"Ok" said Ran

"Coming" said Miki

"Hai ~desu~"said Su

We left and went to the Royal we got there Kukai,Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Kairi,Lulu,Tadase,Koneko,Ikuto,Lovely,Neko,Ren,and Rin.I was surprised that Rin and Ren was there.

"Amu-Chii!" yelled Yaya waving.

"Hey Yaya why is Rin and Ren here?" I asked.

"Well Lovely-Chan,Koneko-Chan,and Neko-Chan dragged them here" said Yaya.

*sweat drops*"Oh" I said

"Well lets go!" said Kukai and he ran to the...BEACH!

*At the beach*(Amu's POV)

Me,Yaya,Lulu and Rima played together in the Lovely,Koneko,Neko and Ren was playing beach ,Tadase,Kairi,Ikuto,Nagihiko were at the food stand with shaved the other hand was Rin who was sitting under a umbrella.

"Come on and play Rin" Lovely said

"No" said Rin coldly.

"Why not" Koneko asked

"I don't want to get dark" said Rin

"Why your so pale" Neko said

It was true Rin was pale almost like a vampire,but Ren is dark like a normal person's skin.I looked over to see Rin eating/drinking her shaved ice.

(Rin's POV)

I didn't want to come but Lovely,Koneko and Neko draggged me here.*Sigh*_This is boring_ I then a ball came rolling to me.

"HEY RIN CAN YOU GET THAT!" Kukai yelled

I stood up walked over to the ball and threw it at Kukai so hard it hit him and he fell over.

(Kukai's POV)

I was hit by the ball and fell over then I stood back up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed at Rin

All of the girls laugh even then walked over to me.

"Are you ok?" Amu asked

"No" I said and turned away.

"Where does it hurt" Amu asked.

"Right here" I said and I pointed at my lips.

"Would a kiss make it better?" Amu asked.

I nodded the she kissed my lips and ran back to the girls.

"Hey Kukai is it about time yet?" asked Nagihiko

"No" I said and turned around and ran back to the other boys.

(Ok i'm going to skip to high school to tired to do any more chapter so this is the final sorry if I made my fans sad =[)

(Normal POV)

"Kukai!" screamed Amu

"Nani Amu-Koi?" Kukai asked

"I can't wait till were in collage" Amu said jumping up and down

"Same here" Kukai said and grin.

"Hey Kukai aren't you going to tell her?" Nagihiko asked

"Tell me what" Amu asked

Kukai got down on one knee took out a box and said.

"Amu will you marry me?" Kukai asked

"YES!" Amu said

Ok well they got married and had two kids a boy and a girl not and Kai also got married so did Tadase and Lulu, Rima and Nagihiko, and Yaya and Kairi, and last of all Koneko and Ikuto. Ren,Rin, and Neko didn't one day Neko met a boy name Jun and they started to go out and then got married as and Kukai and everyone else learned why Rin was like that in like 7th and Rin went away to and Lulu had a girl name and Nagihiko had a boy name and Kairi had a girl name and Ikuto had a boy and a girl name Yoru and and Kukai name their children Ran and Daichi.

**THE END!**

Kawaii-LAME!

Angel-Way lame

Koneko-I got married to Ikuto!

Kukai-I got married to Amu!

Everyone-YAY A HAPPY ENDING!

Amu,Kukai,Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Kairi,Lulu,Tadase,Koneko,Ikuto,Neko,Lovely,Rin,Ren-Remember to R&R

Amu,Kukai,Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Kairi,Lulu,Tadase,Koneko,Ikuto,Neko,Lovely,Rin,Ren-BYE! WE'LL MISS YOU GUYS! *waves goodbye*


End file.
